


The prom bet [Riot/Robin]

by punkophobia



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkophobia/pseuds/punkophobia
Summary: i just needed a place to dump all of these oc texts lol
Kudos: 3





	The prom bet [Riot/Robin]

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed a place to dump all of these oc texts lol

Riot was pissed, of course he was pissed.  


But he had to do it, he HAD to prove something to that fucking sea rat that doubted he could ask the Maldonian Prince out to the school prom. Didn’t Ratchet know better?! Riot's head was bursting with curses to the red head that was probably sleeping in the smaller pirate's room instead of going back to his own, again.

The truth, actually, was that Ratchet saw all the tension that fluctuated around them like sea foam stuck to the water — Actually, at that point, who didn't? — but needed to give Riot a little push, and that push was a bet and more or less than 20 bucks.

And that was all he needed. Riot took the bait like a dumb hungry shark, heading to the Maldionian palace on a steady rythmn, stomping his boots on the ground as soon as the bet was said and done. He puffed his lungs out, thinking on what he’d say to the Prince, and on the answer that would have to come later. 

Would Robin accept it? Riot doubted that, he was too much of a goody two-shoes to go on some fancy party accompanied by a pirate... and actually, was he still available on that? Because you know, he probably already had received more people asking him to go with them, maybe he already had accepted a partner and the pirate was just going straight to the gallows to hang himself in the embarrassment noose, looking like a lost dog with his tail between his legs in front of the Prince. The punk shook his head to banish the thoughts and continued his route to the Prince's bedroom, he was going to do it, even if it hurt deep in his pride.

After knocking on the door and addressing himself he heard a soft voice telling him to come in, so he opened the door and found the Prince in one of his most characteristic moments, sitting on his writing desk with books and more books opened and a notebook on the center of it, the moment was also known as studying, of course.

The pirate took his hat off and let it sit on the bed, positionings himself behind the Prince to peek what the hell he was studying, but he — unsurprisingly — didn’t understand a single word, so he just decided to stare at the Prince until said person decided to give him at least a bit of visual contact, which didn’t happen.

“How can I help you, Mister Hook?”

Robin continued focusing on writing on his notebook while taking and Riot almost made a growl with the ‘nickname’ that got out of the Prince’s mouth, he hated it.

“Why won’t you just call me Riot, for fucks sake…" The smaller man sighed and crossed his arms. "Anyway, can you stop studying just so I can talk to you properly, Froggy?”

He knew how that pissed Robin off, and it worked every single time. The Prince closed his eyes, let out a big sigh while putting down his pen and turned his chair to face the pirate, who wore a small grin on the lips, showing how proud he was for getting the attention of the blue eyes in front of him.

“Say it, quick. I have homework to do. Homework of which I doubt you’ve been doing.”

Riot made a pouting expression but didn’t have the time to attack back. If the Prince wanted it quick, the pirate was going to be quick. The brunette filled his lungs and let out a big sigh, gathering all the courage he had left on the corner of his heart.

“Bemypromdate.” He said, quick.

“Wait, what? Mister Hook, I didn’t understand a thing of what you just said.” Robin had a true expression of confusion on his face, looking at Riot and trying to solve the puzzle that had just left the pirate’s mouth.

“I-I…” Riot was paralyzed, looking at the Prince while his face got redder than a fresh salmon. “I’m asking… if you want to go to the prom with m-me.”

“Oh! Well…” 

The Prince let out a surprised sound and the five seconds of silence that came afterwards felt like ten years. The punk’s head started bubbling again as he didn’t finish the phrase.

And there it comes, his head blabbered, the rejection. 

“I accept the invitation.”

Riot looked at him still paralyzed, but with a astonished face and Robin let out a little laugh.

“It’s going to be fun to get to know you better, Mister Hook.”


End file.
